Quand le téléphone sonne
by Lauryane
Summary: OS Défi de Artless Rose : Une Superstar est blessée et une autre doit venir la soigner. Mais celle-ci ne s'attend pas à voir ce soigneur.


- Tu reste couché un point c'est tout ! aboya Vince à travers le téléphone. Mélina va venir avec le reste de ton traitement !

- Mais Vince… essayais-je de me défendre.

- John je ne veux rien entendre, le pay per view est dans 1 semaine tu es sur la carte repos absolu !

Bip – Bip – Bip

Vince venait de raccrocher plus furieux que jamais. J'avais merdé ça oui ! Lors de l'entraînement j'ai fait le con et me suis blessé. Il faut dire que ce n'est pas tout à fait de ma faute. Les potes ont décidés de me jouer un mauvaise blague et ont déplacés quelques éléments de mon Parkour c'est pourquoi je me magistralement étalé devant l'ensemble de mes collègues lors de mon entraînement. Pas contre les amis rigolaient moins quand ils ont vus que je peinais à me relever, ils n'étaient pas effrayé pour moi, mais plutôt par les futures foudres de Vince auxquelles ils devraient faire face. Le chiropracteur est passé par là, il a effectué quelques manipulations mais la consigne maintenant c'est au lit, au fond de la couette pour laisser le corps se reposer et ainsi avoir une chance de revenir pour le TLC ! Surtout que j'y ai un gros matche je ne voudrais pas devoir louper cet événement important, mais j'avoue qu'avec le recul la blague de mes potes me fait rire.

Vince est bien en colère et je me résigne à écouter ses consignes en restant sagement au lit. Je patiente attendant ma chère et tendre avec le reste du traitement. Je ne sais pas quels médicaments je vais avoir en plus mais le médecin de la fédération m'a déjà bien drogué. Un traitement de cheval pour ne rien sentir ce soir et me réveiller demain plus reposé que jamais, voilà le discours auquel j'avais eu droit. Vince m'avait mis dans un taxi et direction le fond de mon lit. Ce qui au final ne me déplaît pas vu le rythme infernal auquel je dois faire face en ce moment.

Je sentais déjà l'effet traître du principe actif se disperser dans mon corps. J'étais bien, totalement analgique et je commençais à perdre conscience à sombrer, je me sentais partir, divaguer, essayant de lutter au début puis n'opposant plus aucune résistance …

Un sommeil artificiel s'empare de moi, un doux sommeil, il fait parti de ceux desquels on a du mal à émerger, ceux qui laissent une poignée de sable dans les yeux. J'apprécie me laisser porter par la douce drogue de ce remède magique.

Je sens après ce qu'il me semble être quelques heures de sommeil, les mains de Mélina sous la couette. J'ai du mal à revenir à moi, alors je me laisse bercer par ses caresses, envouté par les frissons qu'elle me procure je reste dans un état second.

Elle m'assure toujours cette même chaleur caractéristique, cette femme est chaude, séduisante, désirable. J'aime qu'elle prenne le temps de faire glisser ses mains le long de mon torse, d'habitude elle prend soin de l'embrasser mais là elle n'est pas d'humeur. Je dois replonger de temps à autre dans des micro sommeils car les mains de Méli passent de mon torse à mon entrejambe sans même que je ne m'en rende compte.

En temps normal je lui aurai rendu ses gestes, mais là les médicaments m'ont littéralement assommé. Après une nouvelle micro sieste je m'aperçois que mon pantalon n'est plus sur moi, il n'y plus que mon caleçon qui me couvre, je suis amorphe mais apprécie chacun des gestes que je peux savourer. Je ne peux me résoudre à sortir de ma léthargie, mon corps et mon esprit sont totalement pris au piège avec l'antidouleur qui diffuse encore ses bienfaits dans mon sang.

A ce moment là ce que j'espère avec l'état de semi conscience que je peux avoir c'est de ne pas être ridicule et réussir à faire voir à Mélina combien je la désire. Elle devra mener la danse vu mon état endormi, prendre les devants, me contrôler, nous contrôler, nous exciter. Mais la tigresse qui sommeille en elle en a l'habitude, je lui reconnais cette qualité, elle sait prendre le contrôle, doser le plaisir de chacun de nous pour nous amener vers un orgasme divin.

Je me sens totalement désemparé, ne pouvant faire le moindre geste. Je suis si vulnérable allongé dans ce lit comme un animal sans défense, comme une proie face à un prédateur redoutable. Elle prend son temps caressant, chaque parcelle de mon corps avec tendresse, une tendresse qui contraste avec ma position de victime sans défense. Connaissant ses habitudes sur le bout des doigts je suis surpris qu'elle n'accélère pas, qu'elle n'appuie pas ses gestes, qu'elle ne se laisse pas emporter par son instinct primaire. Elle reste tendre, douce, au stade des caresses le long de mon corps, ce n'est pas pour me déplaire mais je l'ai connu plus entreprenante. Je l'ai quittée très inquiète àla WWE, elle doit ménager mon dos autant que possible. Cette femme est une perle.

Lorsque je réussis à prendre le dessus sur un de ces micro sommeils, Mélina est devenue nettement plus audacieuse et je me rends compte que je serai loin d'être ridicule car mon érection est digne de l'effet qu'elle me procure. Elle s'empare de mon sexe effectuant des mouvements e va et vient me sortant doucement de ma léthargie. Si pour annuler les effets de l'anti douleur il n'y a que ce remède je suis prêt à devenir accro et subir ma cure de désintoxication dans cette chambre avec ma petite femme. Hummm que de plaisir et de sensation, j'aime cette femme et j'aime m'envoyer en l'air avec elle.

Revenant peu à peu à moi je me rends compte qu'il n'est pas tard, la nuit est déjà tombée. Il doit être tout au plus 18 heures. Les stores de notre chambre sont fermés, la lumière est éteinte mais j'aperçois à travers la porte un filet de lumière, celle du couloir. Elle a du rentrer, poser son sac de sport et venir directement à mon chevet pour prendre des nouvelles.

Quelle douce sensation de sentir sa bouche s'emparer de moi, de mon corps. Plus elle me mène vers l'extase plus je reviens à moi, je commence à pouvoir parler, je ne sais pas si c'est compréhensible tant elle me donne la fièvre.

- Huuummm Méli, encore…

Elle ne répond pas, ne s'arrête pas, obéissant à ce que je lui demande, accélérant les mouvements, épousant parfaitement mon membre avec sa bouche délicieuse, sa bouche que je connais si pulpeuse, ses lèvres parfaitement dessinées. La chaleur qu'elle me procure est inhabituelle, l'effet des médicaments décuple mes sensations, je sens que bientôt je serai délivré de cette douce et terrible tension, elle sent que bientôt que je ne pourrai plus rien contrôler, la pression monte et se libère associée à un râle inhumain sortant de ma bouche. Je suis de nouveau maître de moi, maître de mon corps, mon état second n'est plus.

J'attends que Melina vienne s'allonger à mes côtés, que je puisse la prendre dans mes bras, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse me rejoindre mon téléphone sonne. C'est toujours dans ces moments là que nous sommes dérangés, mais je ne compte pas répondre quand soudain je réalise que c'est la sonnerie dédiée à Melina qui se fait entendre….

Si elle me téléphone c'est qu'elle n'est donc pas avec moi, c'est que ce n'est pas elle qui vient de m'envoyer au 7ème ciel.

Pris de panique je balance mon téléphone piteusement sur la personne qui se trouve au pied du lit et j'entends un cri de douleur. Je me redresse cherchant maladroitement l'interrupteur de l'applique murale me permettant de mettre à jour le coupable de ma jouissance.

- Drew ? criais-je.


End file.
